Just a Bunch of Pieced Together Dreams
by Carerra Os
Summary: Derek/Stiles one-shot stories. Read the warning.
1. Content

Just a Bunch of Pieced Together Dreams

**This is just going to be one-shot I write that I don't feel like putting on there own. All of them will be around Stiles, so far only Derek/Stiles paring not sure if there will be anyone other male/Stiles yet. Anyways this is slash and so far the first two are just a lot of smut so be warned maybe I'll write some lower rated stuff for it latter.**

**- 0 -**

**01.)**

**Title:** Distraction

**Ratting:** Smut.

**Paring:** Derek/Stiles

_**Summary: For a prompt from the kink meme I don't remember if, in "Lunatic," Derek knows that Scott was the one who threw him under the bus. For the purposes of this prompt, let's say he doesn't.  
>Seems like that's something that would piss him off, when Derek learned about it.<br>What if Stiles was the one who accidentally told Derek? How does Stiles go about distracting him? I'm thinking sex.**_

_**- 0 -**_

**02.)**

**Title:** Hunters Make Them Do It

**Ratting:** M Smut

**Paring:** Derek/Stiles, mentions of intention Derek/Stiles/Kate (Doesn't actually happen.)

_**Summary: another prompt because I lack restraint, it got away from me again and doesn't exactly fit the bill but here it is none the less. Hunters make them do it. Yeah, I don't know why, but that Kate seems to be pretty kinky .I could see either trying to be the 'strong' one for the other, but I'd love to see one guy totally freak out. Any level of consent or not is totally fine with me. Animal/Werewolf quirks are always appreciated. : )**_

_**- 0 -**_

**03.)**

**Title: **Just Want You To Know

**Ratting:** Safe K

**Paring:** Derek/Stile

**Summary: **Yet another Prompt. _**It's the anniversary of the Hale House fire and Derek tries to drown his sorrows (yes I know they said werewolves can't get drunk, maybe it just takes a hell of a lot more alcohol than humans). Derek ends up drunk dialling Stiles and 'fessing up to everything he'd never admit while sober, e.g., he has feelings for Stiles. Bonus points if Derek is a weepy drunk.**_

- 0 -

**04.)**

**Title: **Locker Room Cool Down

**Ratting:** Smut

**Paring:** Derek/Stile

_**Summary: **_For another Prompt: _**Locker room sex after a lacrosse game.**_

_**- 0 –**_

_**05.)**_

**Title:** I'll Hide You Seek

**Ratting:** Smut

**Paring:** Derek/Stiles,

**Summary:** Derek and Stiles play hide and Seek, Derek always wins, but Stiles doesn't really lose.

_**- 0 –**_

_**06.)**_

**Title:** Jealousy It's A Thing

**Ratting:** Smut

**Paring:** Derek/Stiles,

**Summary:** Allison and Scott start paying a lot of attention to Stiles, people start noticing, and none of them manage to not be jealous. Derek has the biggest issue with it.


	2. Distraction

**Distraction**

**Title:** Distraction

**Category:** Teen Wolf

**Genre: **Smut

**Ratting:** Smut

**Warning:** Slash m/m possible spoilers for Lunatic.

**Paring:** Derek/Stiles

**Summary:** For a prompt from the kink meme _**I don't remember if, in "Lunatic," Derek knows that Scott was the one who threw him under the bus. For the purposes of this prompt, let's say he doesn't.**__**  
><strong>__**Seems like that's something that would piss him off, when Derek learned about it.**__**  
><strong>__**What if Stiles was the one who accidentally told Derek? How does Stiles go about distracting him? I'm thinking sex.**_

**Disclaimer:** I own no one and nothing

A/n: Special thanks to Laraneia for betaing!

**Distraction**

"Oh, thank God you found him." Stiles said, eyes wide as he watched Derek toss Scott on the bed. He could breathe easy now, he'd looked everywhere before coming back to the house in hopes that his friend would return. He wanted to mention how glad he was to see the older man alive but decided not to as he received a glare, blue eyes flashing.

"A dog bowl, really?" Derek asked, holding up the offending item with another glare at the teen who blushed, mumbling under his breath about how his friend deserved it. A smirk pulled at Derek's lips, amused, unseen in the dim light as he grabbed one of the chains Stiles had bought earlier that day. It wouldn't do much to keep Scott from breaking out again if he intended to but it would give him a little warning if Scott intended to try escaping again.

"What are you doing?" Scott groaned as the chain was attached to his wrist, still in an aggravated mood.

"Just try and get some sleep." The black haired man said, linking the other part of the chain under and around the bed, hyper aware of chocolate brown eyes on him from the entrance. Walking out of the room he pushed Stiles into the hallway. He closed the door behind them and headed downstairs with the teen following. Derek walked into the living room and laid across the couch, his legs crossed on the coffee table, his shirt riding up and revealing a sliver of pale, tempting flesh.

"Want to tell me why the cops are on stake-out outside my house?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow, lips pursed as he watched Stiles mouth gape open and close like a fish out of water.

"I uh. I mean. Uh." Stiles stumbled over his words, receiving a warning growl from the werewolf. "Scott told everyone it was you after us at the school and now there is an arrest warrant out for you." Stiles said the words as if it caused him physical pain to get them out, his face scrunched and teeth ground together.

"I'm going to kill him!" Derek growls out, eyes flashing blue. Stiles is panicking, trying to think of something, anything, to distract the werewolf but his mind isn't really thinking straight after too much Adderall and the stress of the day and he's coming up blank. As the angry werewolf starts standing his panic increases and he does the only thing his instincts can think of in that moment and jumps on to the black haired man's lap, straddling him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Derek asked, his voice a growl, eyes still blue but he stopped any attempt at getting up and stared at Stiles splayed across his lap.

"Distracting you?" Stiles asked, shrugging, not entirely sure what his plan was, and his ability to think dropped away completely as he focused on how much of the other man he was touching.

"Then get too distracting." The werewolf growled out.

Stiles stared at him, mouth dry, unsure of what to do. Derek, becoming impatient with the teens lack of follow through, bucked his hips up, his half hard cock rubbing against Stiles ass bringing a moan from both of them. That seemed to be all he needed as Stiles let his hands wander over a toned, covered chest, tweaking a nipple through soft, black cloth and pulling another moan from the werewolf.

Stiles bit his bottom lip as he repeated the action with the other nipple before trailing his hand lower over hard abs to the hem of the black shirt. Slowly he starts to lift the fabric from that well defined abdomen that he'd been thinking about since he'd first seen it bare of any fabric. He hurried as a growl erupted from Derek's throat, pulling it over the werewolf's head. He licked his lips, running his hands over the pale flesh revealed to him. Leaning in, he let his tongue run over a pert nipple before biting down and drawing a moan from the werewolf.

Derek groaned as Stiles moved to his other nipple, biting down again, bucking up into the teen he let his head fall back against the couch, callused hands wrapping around sharp hips. Stiles worked his way up to the man's taunt neck, biting hard to receive another loud groan before hands were ripping at his shirt and shredding it with sharp claws. Stiles moaned as the hands settled back on his hips, pressing him back, pulling his mouth away from that pale neck, the bruise he'd caused already healing.

Hands were at his fly popping the button and pulling the fly down before he was pushed from the older man's lap. Getting the picture Stiles hurriedly kicked off his shoes, his boxers and pants quickly following as the tattooed man stood doing the same. Stiles stared hungrily as he admired the Derek's well-toned body, letting his eyes linger on the flushed cock between his ridiculously muscled thighs.

"On your knees in front of the table." Derek commanded; his voice rough and eyes glowing, a pleased growl leaving him as Stiles did as told. Stiles kneeled in front of the coffee table waiting for the older man to do something, anything, but he just admired the view for a while until the teen let out a little whine. That seemed to be all Derek needed to start moving again, he kneeled behind the teen, pressing a hand against pale skin till Stiles chest was flush with the table, ass in the air.

Derek sucked three fingers into his mouth, coating them with spit before he was pressing one against the younger mans tight, puckered hole and using his other hand to spread him. Stiles let out a shocked gasp as a finger was pressed in quickly, nothing slow about it, as it worked his hole; moving in and out, his muscles tense and gripping. "Relax." The werewolf told him, getting an annoyed huff that turned into a yelp as he was slapped across the ass before another finger was in him, stretching.

"Fuck" Stiles moaned out, arching back against those fingers as they rubbed against his prostate. He whined as the fingers were pulled out, sucking in a sharp breath as three were shoved back into him, hitting his prostate again.

"Beg" Derek growled out with a particularly hard thrust against the teen's prostate, licking his lips as he watched the brunet fuck back against his fingers.

"Wh- what?" Stiles groaned out his over-stimulated mind, unable to function properly.

"Beg for it." Derek said, pulling his fingers from Stiles and moving one hand to wrap tightly against a sharp hip, the other wrapping around the brunet's neck, pressing against a small mole. "Beg for my cock."

"Nooo" Stiles whined, his annoyance coming through as he squirmed. He let out keening noise as the hand around his throat was tightened and he felt a thick cock rub at his entrance teasingly.

"You want to keep me distracted, you'll beg, you know you want to." The werewolf growled out, licking a stripe against the teen's neck through his fingers. Stiles resisted, squirming for a few more minutes before letting his head fall against the coffee table with a loud thunk. He tried pressing back against the Derek's cock only to have it pulled away before it was back, teasing again.

"Please, please just fuck me already." Stiles moaned out, gasping as he was swiftly pressed opened, thick cock nearly splitting him in two. Derek's growling as he is instantly pulling back out giving Stiles no time to adjust before slamming back in, the air leaving his lungs in a whoosh as his hands claw at the table for purchase before finally wrapping around the edges and just holding on.

"Is this what you what? I've been smelling arousal on you since I first met you." Derek said in a growl, angling to try and find the spot that would have Stiles screaming. He was pleased by the moaning and whimpering coming from the teen as he pounded into the pale, lanky body relentlessly. "You wanted my dick buried inside of you, wanted to feel me owning you. I do in fact own you, you're mine now." The werewolf growled out, Stiles screaming out in pleasure as that spot was finally hit.

"Der… Derek… please… please." Stiles begged brokenly as his prostate was brushed against relentlessly, the hands on his hip and throat tightening with each thrust. Derek growled as he continued thrusting into the teen, enjoying every sound that came forth. Sliding the hand from around Stiles throat to keep from completely blocking his airway, Derek moved it down to wrap tightly around Stiles' other hip using his grip on them to increases his speed.

"Beg for it." Derek commanded again, leaning down to bite at a pale shoulder. He was getting closer but he couldn't let this be over yet, had to wait for it.

"Derek, please." Stiles pulled out in a long moan, desperate for his cock to be touched. "Please, please touch me." The plea was ended in a moan as one callused hand slipped from his hip to thankfully wrap around his weeping cock. "Der" Was moaned out breathily as the werewolf began stroking him in time with his thrusts, each brush of his prostate another pull of his fingers around that flushed aching flesh.

"Stiles, do you want to come?" Derek asked, grinning as he heard what he was waiting for, the movement from the upstairs bedroom alerting him to the new wolf waking up. The black haired man licked a stripe up the Stiles spine pulling a keening noise in answer. "If you want to cum with my cock buried deep inside of you, for my seed to coat your insides you have to ask, you have to ask for what you want." Derek told him, voice rough as he tightened his hand around the base of the Stiles cock to keep him from coming before he allowed it.

"Derek." Stiles whined again, back arching as the man continued to pump into him.

"Stiles." He growled back, not relenting.

"I want to cum, please let me cum. Let me feel you cum." The brunet said, tightening his muscles as best he could around the cock viciously penetrating him. Derek growled again, thrusting wildly as he sped up his movements, his hand stoking the younger man's cock almost painfully until the body beneath him seized up and cum was coating his hand. The channel around his cock tightened with Stiles release, bringing Derek over the edge as he shot his load. Neither heard the howl of outrage from upstairs, both to preoccupied.

Stiles just lay there splayed out on the table for a long time as Derek stayed inside of him, the teen's channel milking him dry. The dark haired man raked his blunt nails down pale skin before slowly pulling himself out, a whimper coming from plump lips. He let Stiles rest for a few minutes, taking enjoyment in the sight of his blissed out body and the angry grumbles of Scott upstairs as he pulled at his restraints.

"Get dressed." Derek said, pulling Stiles up and pressing his clothing into his hands. Stiles blushed faintly, doing as told, awkwardly pulling on the clothing as Derek did the same. "Go home." Derek said, pushing him towards the door a frown starting to pull at the Stiles mouth. "I'll see you later." The werewolf said, his tone meaningful, a smile tugging at those same lips that moments ago had been trying to frown before the door was slammed in his face.

**END**


	3. Hunters Make Them Do It

Hunters Make Them Do It

**Title:** Hunters Make Them Do It

**Category:** Teen Wolf

**Genre:** Smut

**Ratting:** M

**Warning:** Slash m/m.

**Paring:** Derek/Stiles, mentions of intention Derek/Stiles/Kate (Doesn't actually happen."

**Summary: Done for another prompt because I lack restraint, it got away from me again and doesn't exactly fit the bill but here it is none the less. _Hunters make them do it. Yeah, I don't know why, but that Kate seems to be pretty kinky .I could see either trying to be the 'strong' one for the other, but I'd love to see one guy totally freak out. Any level of consent or not is totally fine with me. Animal/Werewolf quirks are always appreciated. : )_**

**Disclaimer:** I own no one and nothing

_**A/N:**__ Really_ mostly Smut. Special thanks to Laraneia for betaing!

**Hunters Make Them Do It**

Derek feels himself slowly coming to, his vision blurred from the electricity that had been coursing through his body not long ago and had led to him blacking out in the first place. He's in a different position than before, no longer hanging from his wrists, he's laid out on the floor, chained. He can smell that familiar scent that he wanted but would never allow himself to have and growled, he shouldn't be here reeking of fear.

"Oh good, you're finally awake." Came Kate's voice, gleeful, near him and he lunged for her but the chains around his wrist didn't give him enough room. He glared as his vision became clear and he saw her grinning widely, a thick chain dangling from her hands; following it his eyes glow, fury filling him. Stiles is kneeling down only a few feet away, the chain leading to a thick metal collar. He's only in his underwear and shivering from the cold, smudges of dirt marring his pale skin and a bruise forming on his cheek, a rivulet of blood sliding from the corner of his mouth.

"Isn't he pretty?" Kate asked with a leer, walking over to the kneeling teen and running a hand down his cheek, clutching his chin to pull his face close as she leaned down. She locked her hazel eyes with his shining, electric blue before licking up the teens chin catching the blood on her way up. Stiles jerked away, glowering at her before falling to the ground as she shocked him with her cattle prod. She'd turned it down enough not to do more than cause pain, no permanent damage she needed him functioning for the time being.

"Let him go Kate, he's human." Derek told her as his teeth lengthened and his claws sprung out at the wrongness of this all. Kate merely laughs, pulling the chain to get the brunt to rise to his knees again, and he had no choice but to follow. He had no desire to be choked again, she made it a point to show him how much she enjoyed watching him struggle for air before they had gotten there.

Stiles locks eyes with the chained werewolf, feeling like a failure. He'd come here to try and save him only to get captured himself. He'd tracked Scott's cell phone and snuck in only to take a cattle prod to the back of the neck and another to the stomach at the same time. He'd blacked out when a fist came at his face, hardly registering the hard fall to the cold, grimy ground. When he woke up he had the metal collar around his neck and everything but his boxers was missing, while Kate was looking over him like Christmas had come early. She asserted her dominance over him using the collar and choking him to make sure he would listen, to make sure he would submit to her will. He still fought but she enjoyed it and then she was pulling him into the room where Derek lay bare of anything.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" The women asked, biting her lip as she pretended to think. "Maybe I'll let him go after the show." Kate said, a grin breaking out as two older hunters walk in going to the side of the room to just watch, she's completely in control. Derek feels cold settle in his gut as he realizes what her intent for her entertainment is and he's growling again.

"He's only sixteen." Derek growls, pulling at his restraints. "Let him go you psycho bitch! I am not going to do this, I won't touch him!" He yells, seething. He's been restraining himself from the teen; he was too young, too human. He was bound to break him. His wolf had wanted at Stiles since he'd met him and he refused, he couldn't let it happen now, not like this.

Stiles felt hurt strike him at the words but he couldn't comprehend why it hurt to hear the werewolf say that. He didn't have any time for a self-discovery mission to figure it out as he was hit with the cattle prod again. "You will do what I want." Kate hissed angrily, digging the prod deeper into the teen's neck till he was whimpering from the pain.

Derek froze, growl on his lips as he heard that whimper of pain, feeling his anger growing with each passing moment. "You can't be serious." He tried, even though he knew she was.

"You never had a problem when I was sleeping with you." She said, eyes shining as Stiles head whipped up to stare at her, wide eyed. Derek felt his gut retch at that doe eyed Bambi look that belonged so far away from here, all innocence and disbelief.

"He's the sheriff's son; he's going to hunt you down if you try this. I can't do this and I won't." He growled, unable to retract his wolf from all of the emotions whirling around inside of him.

"Oh, you will." She promised, her eyes blazing before she was kneeling by Stiles to whisper in his ear. "Look at me." Kate said, her voice all sugar as her hand gripped his chin painfully once again. "If this doesn't happen I'm going to go track down your father and anyone else you care about in this pathetic town including your _boyfriend,_ Scott, and I'm going to kill them one by one. Then I'll come back and watch my friends take their turns with you; they love fresh meat." She told him, tipping her head towards the two hunters against the wall indicating them as the '_friends_' she was speaking of.

Derek could hear every word she spoke and wanted to rip her throat out, how dare she threaten him. He saw the teen's resolve set and knew this was happening no matter what. Stiles wasn't going to let anything happen to the ones he loved, that was one of the things that had drawn him to the teen. He was strong for others, took care of others before bothering with himself, he was loyal without bounds.

Stiles gulped, nodding his head. Cringing as Kate cackled with glee as she stood, motioning him to move closer to the werewolf, letting the heavy chain fall to the floor in the process. He shuffled along on his knees, ignoring the pain as a broken piece of glace tore into the flesh of his leg, slowly approaching the werewolf.

Derek didn't move as Stiles came within a foot of him, just out of reach. He flinched as the teen reached a hand out to touch his shoulder. This was wrong; he was too young, too human for this animal treatment he was having pressed upon him. Stiles was strong though and determined and he was shuffling closer, just a breath away and Derek knew there was nothing he could do to stop this. He gulps down his panic and anger at them being forced into it.

Then Stiles is kissing him and it's awkward and inexperienced and this just isn't how the brunet's first time should be. Derek hates himself a little for the rush of heat it send through him, knowing he'll be the first. It's all wrong, so wrong, all he wants to do is make it better. Wants the human to forget they are kneeling on a cold stone floor with two hunters off to the side watching, another on the other side sliding her hands over her own body in anticipation. He wraps his hands around Stiles slim hips, pulling him closer so he can fully wrap his arms around him, engulf him.

"I'm sorry." He says softly, feeling sorrow for how this was happening, and then he's kissing Stiles, taking over completely when Stiles just lets him; trusting him. He'd wanted the teen but never like this, never like this.

"This is okay." Stiles says softly so their audience doesn't hear and in an attempt not to hurt his throat as Derek pulls back to trail little kisses from the corner of his red, swollen lips to his jaw; nosing just under his ear. "I'm glad it's you." Stiles assured with a small soft laugh, glad it was a werewolf he knew and not some complete stranger. The lacrosse player's breath hitch when he feels sharp, elongated teeth nip at his throat being careful not to draw blood.

Derek doesn't respond, can't form the words to; thinks the teen will hate him later on for what he is forced to do. He knows Stiles thinks he won't hold resentments towards him no matter how dirty he feels after. He won't blame the tattooed man even though Derek thinks he should, feels like he should have protected him better. Derek loses his blame as he feels Stiles' hands on him again, the teen moving as close as possible pulling him back for another kiss and for a minute they can both forget the wrongness of this simple pleasurable act.

"Get a move on." Kate growls, impatient with the simple kissing, breaking into the little bit of comfort they had formed in the simple act, making reality set in.

Derek growls, but at this point doesn't argue as he pulls back a little, looking deeply into Stiles' dark brown eyes. "This is probably going to hurt a lot; I'll try and make it as easy as possible for you." He assured pressing his forehead against the other's waiting for some sort of reply, some kind of okay so he doesn't feel so much like he's about to rape the quirky teen. Stiles feels the fear creeping in, he'd been curious and read about how two men go about having sex, it didn't sound bad but given the circumstances it was a terrifying concept.

Stiles jerkily nodded his head, suppressing his nerves, trying to keep his focus on 'at least I'm not going to be a virgin anymore' instead of on the fact that his first time was being forced on him in a torture chamber. Derek tried to give him a reassuring smile but it was more terrifying than anything with his fangs out. "Take off your boxers and get on your hands and knees." The werewolf told him, biting his lip as Stiles moved to do so, freezing when he spotted the older man's rock hard cock before quickly getting on his hands and knees.

"You could at least give us some lube." Derek growled out, wanting to make it as easy on the brunet as possible.

Kate toyed with her hair for a moment pretending to ponder on giving him something to ease the way or not before a sadistic smile crossed her face. "I think not." She told him in a glee filled voice. Derek gritted his teeth, snarling at her before he was focusing back on the teen that was shaking from the cold and the thought of doing this with no lube.

"Stiles, calm down it will be okay." Derek assured, rubbing his hands against Stiles hips before tugging at them. "Lean up for me." He said, tugging again, ignoring the heat as the teen complied, he wasn't sure after this one time if he was going to be able to stay away, assuming they made it through this. Finally having what he wanted might win out against his judgment not to touch the teen, too young, too human. He'd thought about going after the human once he was eighteen but now he didn't think he'd be able to stay away.

"I need you to get as much spit on my fingers as you can." Derek said, willing the claws away, sighing in relief as flat blunt nails were left in their place. Pressing them against slightly red lips he couldn't help the small groan that left his mouth as that talented tongue wrapped around his fingers lubing them as best he could. Kate cackled as Stiles blushed, feeling his cock rising as the older man rocked his hip against him, dick brushing against the cleft of his ass.

"Back on your hands." Derek said softly against his throat, taking a moment to kiss the soft skin there before pulling his finger back and pressing the teen down. He breathed in Stiles arousal with heavy breaths, it helping to ease the tension he felt at what he was about to do. "Relax" He said, voice low as he pressed a finger against the teen's tightly puckered entrance.

Stiles took a deep breath, willing his body to relax as the finger pressed in. He'd experimented with his own fingers in the privacy of his bedroom but it still felt strange and uncomfortable, Derek fingers were larger and strange to him. He whined a little; unable to control himself at the burn as another finger was inserted, stretching him.

"It's okay, it'll be alright." Derek said, gulping as he watched his fingers scissor into the teen, searching. He wanted to find it, needed to find it, that one spot that would make the brunet arch with pleasure. He angled his fingers, searching, letting out a little groan when he found it and Stiles let out a shocked moan, never having gotten to that spot.

Stiles groaned as another finger was added, stretching him further than he thinks should be possible, but he's well read and knows he can be spread much wider if anyone desired to try. He hoped very much that that wouldn't happen though, three fingers felt too wide as it was stretching him and thankfully rubbing against his prostate.

Stiles let out an involuntary whimper of fear as the fingers were removed and the head of a cock was pressing against his hole, much too large. "Relax." Derek told him, leaning back a little and pulling Stiles back as well, knees scraping against the ground and then the werewolf's cock was pressing into him, spreading that tight protecting muscle like it was nothing and splitting him in two with a slow, painful burn.

Derek bit his lip as he was mostly seated, his knot lingering on the outside dying to get in but he didn't allow it. He listened closely to every breath that Stiles took and waited for him to relax before moving, starting a slow pace, one hand on a sharp hip the other near the teen's ribs. He blocked out everyone in the room but the young man he was pounding into. Stiles bit his lip as the werewolf started a slow pace, his insides burning at the push and pull. He cried out when his prostate was brushed, little stars forming in his eyes as that bundle of nerves was hit again and again.

Kate bit her lip watching them, her hand moving in her jeans finger thrusting quickly in and out. She glanced over at the two men avidly watching the show, cock's in hands and yelled at them. "Get out." She growled out, needing them gone. "I said get the fuck out." She hissed, annoyed as they looked at one another dumbly, this time though they got the point and quickly left, not wanting to cross her.

"Put it all in, I want you to knot him." Kate said, holding the cattle prod close to Stiles' neck getting a growl from the werewolf. Derek snarled but knew she wasn't joking and would be lying if he said he didn't want to.

Stiles was too out of it at the moment to notice anything but the dick pumping in and out of him and the stars in his eyes from that magical bundle of nerves. He did however notice when the thrust turned shallow and something even larger was trying to get in. It hurt and he tried scrambling away despite knowing better, but hands pulled him back holding him in place as he was spread wider in a painful way.

"You're okay, you're okay." Derek chanted as he pressed deeper until his knot was finally locked within Stiles' walls, feeling it swell as he began rocking his hips. "You're okay" He said again as he wrapped a hand around Stiles half hard cock bringing him back to life. Stiles was a moaning mess after only a few minutes, unable to control the rocking of his body against the older man's as his prostate was brushed and his cock stroked.

Derek was so focused on the teen he hadn't heard as Kate slinked out of her jeans, he did however notice as she sat down in front of Stiles positioning her legs on either side of his head. She was running a hand along his hair looking in his wide frantic brown eyes before pressing his face towards her soaking wet pussy unable to help herself from enjoying her show fully. Stiles was close, not even the notion of what this woman wanted dampening what was about to happen.

Derek growled as he grabbed the hunter's ankle as she'd mistakenly gotten too close. Jerking her to the side, her legs taking out the teens arms, only the werewolf's strong arm around his waist keeping him from smashing his face into the ground. Kate's eyes widened in fear as she tried to scramble away but she'd made a fatal mistake as claws slashed across her jugular. Stiles felt her blood splatter across his side as he seized up, painting Derek's hands with his seed and tightening around the wolf.

Stiles was thankful the body wasn't in view, glad he hadn't had to see the woman's last breath as he blissed out. Derek came with the tightening of muscles, pressing Stiles harder into the ground as he collapsed onto the teen's back. They stayed like that for a long time before the older man pulled out ,not missing the pained whimper it brought.

Derek looked at the pale teen sprawled helplessly on the ground, ass still in the air, and knew he wouldn't be able to leave him alone now that he'd had a taste. He knew it was wrong, the kid was still too young and too human but he wouldn't be able to resist now. Scrounging around he found the key he was looking for hanging loosely from Kate's ripped out neck.

Derek unhooked the cuffs attached to his bones, he was going to have to deal with the rubbing on his bones till they were safe and he could break the bones to remove the foreign parts. He growled as he pulled the collar from Stiles neck, most of it blue and purple from deep bruising, if he hadn't already killed that horrible woman, he'd do it now. He picked up Stiles as gently as he could, aware of the pain he caused as a soft moan left pale lips but he got no resistance from the teen, he simply allowed his head to lean back on the older man's shoulder. He'd be back tomorrow to kill the other two hunters that had watched but for the moment he just focused on getting them both somewhere safe.

**End.**


	4. Just Want You to Know

**Just Want You To Know**

**Title: **Just Want You To Know

**Category:** Teen Wolf

**Genre:** Angst/ Hurt/comfort

**Ratting:** PG

**Warning:** Slash m/m.

**Paring:** Derek/Stile

**Summary: **Yet another Prompt. It's the anniversary of the Hale House fire and Derek tries to drown his sorrows (yes, I know they said werewolves can't get drunk, maybe it just takes a hell of a lot more alcohol than humans). Derek ends up drunk dialing Stiles and 'fessing up to everything he'd never admit while sober, e.g., he has feelings for Stiles. Bonus points if Derek is a weepy drunk.

**Disclaimer:** I own no one and nothing

_**A/N:**__ I wasn't going to write any more prompts or anything till I finished my BB but this one wouldn't leave me al__one so I had to write it. I am forgoing sleep for this. o This story as per-usual got away from me. Special thanks to Laraneia for betaing! _

**Just Want You To Know**

Derek groans as the clock strikes midnight, he hates this day, he's hated this day every year for the last six years and this one is no different. It rips him apart every time, a reminder of how alone he is in this world. It's his own fault he's alone, he pushes everyone away, has to, he can't let anyone close again. He let Kate in and she'd taken his world apart in one day.

He doesn't want to be alone, despite what everyone thinks of him he hates it, it just reminds him that his entire family is dead. He's kind of made a new family with his teenage pups, but they are too wrapped up in their own lives to notice how lonely he is. Scott still mooning over Allison, Jackson still trying to win everyone's approval except his because he's suddenly got a problem with authority and has to have his ego checked constantly, and Lydia is too busy shopping and plotting to get Jackson back.

Stiles is the only one that seems to notice, the kid doesn't miss much. After he became Alpha the brunet stayed away for maybe a week before showing up on his doorstep all awkward limbs and nervous smiles. Despite the fear he could smell coming of Stiles in waves he had dodged under his arm and walked into what at one point was a beautiful, cheerful family room, now only a hollow shell, a harsh reminder. Derek had growled and demanded he left, only to have a container of garlic honey wings shoved at him, a bribe for werewolf information.

After that it became a regular thing, Stiles always brought food when he came, whether it was to get information from him or just laze about the dilapidated house. When Stiles first just started hanging around he'd been annoyed with the constant talking and movement, nothing was ever silent or still with the brunet but after a while when he wasn't there he started to miss him. He started looking forward to Stiles weekly visits, he caught himself wishing he would visit more.

He growled, rolling out of bed, he didn't want to think about Stiles, he didn't deserve to. Stiles was pure and smart and nice and deserved someone who wasn't damaged, someone just as pure and loyal as he was, not a werewolf with emotional baggage. He whimpered a little as an image of Laura came to his mind, she would have loved Stiles, would have instantly wrapped her arms around him and never let go. They would have been beautiful together, but that would never come to pass and he felt guilty; knowing he was the reason why. He felt guiltier still because a little part of him was glad she couldn't have him, the part of himself he was trying to keep locked away, the part of him that wanted Stiles for himself.

He hates himself for that feeling; he can just see his mother scolding him, telling him to share even as she smiles fondly at him. He missed her most. She'd been human, fragile but stronger than anyone. She ran the household with tight reins and a gentle hand, no one crossed her twice, most were smart enough not to even try it once. She always smelled like vegetables and flowers from the garden that had once flourished behind the old Hale house. It had burned up just like everything else.

He clenches his fist, claws digging into rough palms as he stomps downstairs and into what used to be a kitchen, once full of happy memories, now just another reminder. This entire house, his home was a taint on all the good memories he had of his once happy family. Banging open cabinets, it takes him a few minutes to find what he's looking for, two boxes filled with bottles, with high alcohol content and quality liquor that he'd confiscated from Jackson when the blonde had tried to find out just how much it took to get a werewolf drunk. Sometimes he really regretted giving the idiot the bite.

He wasn't one to drink normally, no point; it took a lot to get a werewolf drunk, but spending this day in this house he was going to need to get drunk to deal with the despair he felt. Taking both boxes, one in each hand, he walked into the burnt husk of his living-room and slumped down heavily onto the old couch that smelled of rot and mold from being left in the dilapidated house. Taking a deep breath, he could just detect the slightest hint of Stiles from where he'd sat eating cheese doodles and scribbling notes just three days before while Derek had been pretending to read on the other end of the couch, really he was just Stiles watching. Pushing that thought away he opened the first bottle his hand touched and started drinking in fast gulps, getting half the bottle down before he slowed.

The whiskey weighed heavily on his tongue, reminding him of his first drink. Laura had dragged him to a party claiming they needed to blend better, to mingle with the normal folk; it of course had nothing to do with the cute foreign-exchange student that she'd been making eyes at for the last three weeks. Immediately after getting there she'd abandoned him, going in search of her prey, leaving him to fend for himself. Wandering around aimlessly he'd ended up in the kitchen where a pretty blonde had shoved a red plastic cup into his hand, winking, before taking a sip from her own cup.

He'd sniffed at it hesitantly, the smell burning his nose, before taking a tentative sip and immediately spitting it out; much to the girls amusement as she'd dissolved into giggles before wandering away. Eventually he drank some more of it, sipping at it the rest of the evening as he leaned against the wall, people-watching as he waited for his sister. Several hours later she found him, complaining about his lack of social skills as she drank from his still half full cup, not fazed at all by the taste.

Shortly after that they left heading back home, when they arrived their father was waiting with a frown on his face and arms crossed, tapping his foot against the ground. Laura made a joke about him not having to wait up as she swept into the house pointedly ignoring their father's growl of annoyance. Derek had been about to follow her in, head down but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. That night his father had given him a speech about what it is to be a man and the responsibility that came with that, underage drinking was not acceptable, he needed to set a good example if he was to be a respectable member of the pack. He didn't drink again till the fire took away his family.

He threw the bottle in his hand at the wall, hardly satisfied as it shattered; littering the floor with tiny sparkling shards, the small amount of brown liquor left in the bottle sliding down the wall, leaving rivets in the soot. Picking up another bottle at random, he starts drinking again. He thinks about cleaning up the shards of glass so that when Stiles comes again he won't end up hurting himself on one of them but pushes the thought away, not wanting to move as he finishes the bottle and goes for another.

He's sitting there for an hour just drinking and trying to block out the memories, they hurt too much and make his eyes sting. He misses them, he didn't know he could miss his family so much till they were all taken away, leaving him a lone wolf. He's not a lone wolf now though, can't be, if he left the pups alone they'd just get themselves killed and he'd feel the guilt of that on top of the guilt he feels over his family.

They've all wormed their way into his life without him even knowing. Danny and Stiles too, despite not being werewolves. They make him miss his blood just as much as they heal some of the wounds left behind, and despite himself he has a new family. He feels guilty for it, like he's betraying his parents and sister and the others by moving on and wrapping himself into this new odd pack. Deep down he know his family would want him to be happy, would be happy for him, but it doesn't stop the guilt.

The two humans of the pack seemed to have wormed their way in the most and he's still not sure how Danny became part of the pack, one day he was just there and that was it. Danny reminds him of Laura in ways he can't even begin to describe, he's just like her, ignoring his commands as Alpha just the same as she would have if he'd taken over instead of her. It hurts some times to be around him with how like her he is, but it's also nice.

He'd been jealous when Danny had just been part of the group one day, arm wrapped around Stiles' shoulders like it belonged there. It took a while for him to stop growling at the goalie, Stiles telling him to stop being a sour wolf multiple times and accusing him of pouting. He'd growled at Stiles who'd shrunk away from him but still stuck his tongue out. He'd been a 'sour wolf' as Stiles had dubbed him over Danny till he found out from Stiles' chattering that he harbored feelings for Jackson. Knowing he wasn't interested in Stiles as more than a friend had calmed him.

Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. He couldn't get the teen out of his head, he knew what was happening, knew what this feeling was but he wanted to ignore it. He didn't dare to hope that he could be happy. He didn't want to lose even more, he wasn't sure he had anything left to lose. Stiles though, Stiles wouldn't hurt him not intentionally any way. He needs Stiles, needs to keep him close and never let him go, fighting that feeling at every turn, but tonight he doesn't want to fight it.

Looking down, he noticed the now-empty bottles littering the floor and couch, could feel the inebriation, he didn't realize he'd already drank that much. Opening another bottle he took a long sip, still thinking about Stiles. He needed to talk to him, now, like right now. Sluggishly he got up, only wobbling a little bit as he made the long journey up to his room in search of his phone. Finding it under his pillow he sat on the edge of the bed before looking for the name he needed.

"Hello?" He heard after the first ring, a very familiar voice that was most definitely not Stiles. "Derek, what do you want?" Scott asked and he groaned in annoyance.

"Nothing." He said gruffly taking another long swig from the bottle dangling between his legs.

"Then why did you call me?" Scott demands, clearly annoyed, the faint hint of a growl in his voice.

"I'm your Alpha I can call you any time I want." Derek growled back, Scott misses the slight slur to the words, still half asleep.

"Did you call me just to assert your dominance?" Scott asked, confused, the born wolf could just imagine the curly haired teen blinking sleepily as he tilted his head to the side.

"Yes." Derek said before hanging up glaring at his phone, this time double checking to make sure he was calling the right number. He tapped his foot, swinging the bottle as he waited, the ringing shrill in his ear. He growled when he got no answer, taking another gulp before calling again. He let his claw sink into the mattress as his call is ignored again; finishing the last of the bottle he wobbled back down stairs phone in hand. Taking up residence on the couch, he grabs the second to last bottle before calling again.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

The first time his phone rings he ignores it, he's in bed exhausted and he has absolutely no desire to talk to anyone. Anyone! Whether it be Lydia finally realizing her everlasting love for him, or Danny coming to terms with how overwhelmingly attractive he is, he doesn't want to talk to anyone. He's bone-tired from no sleep the night before, trying to get Scott a passing grade was hard work, he paid no attention what so ever, he just kept texting away leaving Stiles to bang his head against the desk in despair. Not only did he not get to any sleep but then he had a full day of classes followed by lacrosse practice where coach made him run suicides for calling him cupcake, his father really should have known better than to tell him about that. He was all set to go home and take a nice long nap, instead he ended up filing papers at the station because the secretary was out and they were having an inspection at the end of the week. So really you couldn't blame him for ignoring the annoying Dr. Jones ring tone he'd recently added to annoy all of his werewolves.

He sighs in relief when it finally stops and his room is once again blissfully silent, the only sounds being the hum of his fan and the cricket orchestra down in his yard. He groans loudly burying his head in a pillow when not even a minute later it's ringing again. After a few minutes it stops again and a minute passes and he thinks that they have finally gotten the point only to let out a small scream of frustration into his pillow when it starts playing once again. Hastily getting up he becomes tangled in his sheet and goes tumbling down off his bed, the contents of his night stand landing around him as he just lays there, half on half off the bed, the phone silent again.. He blinks blurry eyed at his clock letting out another groan as three twenty four flashes at him tauntingly and

'Dr. Jones' play in his ear from where his phone had landed and he's grabbing it, frustrated.

"WHAT!"

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Derek is pleased as punch when Stiles finally picks up the phone even if he is yelling at him, normally he would growl and threaten the brunet but right now that is the last thing on his mind. He isn't sure exactly what he wants to tell Stiles, can't pin point a good place to start so he stalls. "Did I wake you?"

"Did you wake me?" Stiles says, anger clear in his voice as it steadily rises. "Of course not, this is when I normally get up to start my day; you know, early bird gets the worm." He says sarcastically before a muffled groan leaves him, Derek can hear him trying to untangle himself from the blankets. "What do you want Derek?" Stiles asks when he's finally situated, resigned to the fact that he will not be getting any more sleep till the werewolf allows it.

"I just want to talk." Derek says, sipping from the bottle.

"You called me just to talk?" Stiles asks, his tone one of complete bewilderment.

"Yes." Derek replies, listening to the other's steady heartbeat through the phone.

"To me?" Stiles asked, confused, his world suddenly upside down.

"Yes." Derek growled, rolling his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asks.

"Stiles" Derek growls again, using the same tone he used when he was giving commands as Alpha, a clear warning.

"Okay, okay." The brunet says and the werewolf just knows he's waving his hands around as he says it, boy can't keep still.

"What did you want to talk about?" Stiles asks, sighing.

"There's something I need to tell you." Derek says, pausing, contemplating.

"Well, what do you want to tell me?" Stiles asks, the creak of the bed loud over the phone as he leans against the wooden frame.

"I, I don't know where to start, there is so much." The werewolf groans out, words still slurred.

"Are you alright? You sound weird" Stiles asks, feeling a little silly. All he seems to be doing is asking questions, but that is pretty normal, it all just seems surreal at this point in time.

"I'm fine..." Derek says, letting his words trail off as he takes another sip from the near empty bottle before speaking once again. "There are things, things I can't normally say, things you need to know."

"Are you drunk?" Stiles asks. "I didn't think werewolves could get drunk, but you sound like you had one too many."

"Stiles, just shut up and listen." Derek growls, he needs to get this out, pausing to pull the words together. "You're pack, you're family, you all are. Scott, Danny, Jackson, Lydia even Allison. If you ever tell anyone I said that I will rip your throat out." He threatened without the normal heat behind the words. "You though, you're more than that." He says, pausing to concentrate on the other heartbeat to make sure he's still on the other end of the phone, Stiles is silent for once, still as his heart beats wildly.

"You're special." He says, pausing, feeling overly emotional as he takes another drink. "You're funny, and smart, and loyal. How more people don't realize how amazing you are is beyond me but I'm glad they don't, don't want them trying to take you away." He says, his voice possessive as he opens the last bottle.

"I want you. I want you all to myself. I try and ignore this feeling, the desire every time I see you to press you against the wall and take you, mark you mine." Derek says, a little groan leaving his mouth as he hears Stiles gasp on the other side of the phone, the noises that mouth would produce if he just gave in to his impulses. "I think I might be falling in love with you." He admits.

Derek growls as he hears the phone drop and the line goes dead, feeling overwhelming sadness creep in. He lost everything else; he shouldn't have been stupid enough to think that things would turn out good for once. Smashing the bottle against the far wall, he howls a terrible, mournful, anguish filled noise. Looking around the room he can still see the fire that had engulfed his home so long ago, he hates it, needs something to focus on other than the pain coursing through him.

Swiping at his eyes as they blur he makes up his mind, grabbing a sledgehammer from the other room. He'd been planning to do this for weeks and now seemed the perfect time. Raising the top-heavy tool he crashed it into the closest wall.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

As soon as the phone slips from Stiles hand sending pieces flying he's up, hastily pulling on clothing, putting in the effort to make sure they're clean, werewolf sense of smell is way too strong. Scrubbing at his face with the heel of his hand he scrambles around, looking for his shoes and car keys. It takes a bit of trying but he finally finds what he is looking for, one shoe under his bed, the other by the door, his keys are in the bathroom on the edge of the bathtub. Grabbing a jacket he sneaks out, making as little noise as possible as he gets into his jeep and speeds off.

Stiles is going way over the speed limit, if his father found out he'd never drive again but he refuses to slow down. His heart is pounding way too fast, blood rushing in a way that makes him even more jittery than normal. Derek, Derek fucking Hale had just admitted to having feelings for him, the man he'd been secretly pining after. His world was spinning.

He slowed a little as he turned on to the dirt road that lead to the Hale property, not wanting to hit any animals or werewolves that might be lurking around the woods. Parking his jeep by the only other car haphazardly parked in basically the front yard, he breathed deeply trying to calm himself unsuccessfully. The loud banging he can hear from within the house has him on edge but he's not about to let it keep him away.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Derek doesn't hear the Jeep coming down the road, the loud banging noises he's making as he puts a large hole in the wall leaving him with ringing in his ears. He doesn't hear the door creak open or the footsteps approaching, too focused on the task at hand, dust and debris flying everywhere. Doesn't notice his name being called over and over again, he does however notice when something hits him between the shoulder-blades.

Growling, annoyed at being disturbed, he spins around dropping the sledgehammer to threaten the intruder. He stops, face slack as he sees Stiles standing there awkwardly, wringing his hands in a nervous fashion. The werewolf opens his mouth to say something; he doesn't know what, mouth suddenly dry but doesn't get the chance to.

Stiles is on him in a minute, wrapping lanky arms around him, pulling him close as he tilts his head to kiss the older man. Derek is surprised, when the line went dead he'd though it was rejection, this was so much better than rejection. Kissing back he took over wrapping his arms just as tightly around Stiles waist, never wanting to let go. He thinks maybe this anniversary won't be so awful after all.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

**END**

A/N: This one is a lot angstier then I normally end up writing and far less prony so let me know what you think.


	5. Locker Room Cool Down

**Locker Room Cool Down**

**Title:** Locker Room Cool Down

**Category:** Teen Wolf

**Genre:** Smut

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Slash m/m

**Paring:** Derek/Stiles

**Summary:** For another Prompt: _**Locker room sex after a lacrosse game.**_

**Disclaimer:** I own no one and nothing

**A/N:**_ Oh look, more smut. Seriously, no plot. __Nada. Just sex. Special thanks to Laraneia for betaing!_

**Locker Room Cool Down**

Stiles groans as he's pressed roughly against the lockers; the grate digging into the soft flesh of his cheek. He thought he was alone when he'd walked into the locker room, Coach keeping him behind to complain about their team's loss and somehow managing to blame it on his bench-warming ability. It had been clear of all other students as he'd entered and started to strip, barely getting his shirt off before hands were on him, pressing him into the cool metal.

"What took you so long?" Derek growled as he ran his nose against the nape of his neck, sweat dripping from his hair onto the werewolf's perfect nose.

"Coach kept me." Stiles said, his voice rough as he tried pressing back against the older man. The hands keeping him in place making a low pitched whine escape him. "Derek."

"Shush, not so loud. There are still students and parents in the hall." Derek said, his voice low and husky; almost a growl as he lipped along the mole spotted neck, hands everywhere except where the lacrosse player wanted them. "Wouldn't want them to hear you and interrupt us would you?" He asked, biting on a pale earlobe and receiving a low moan as his hands curled around sharp hips and he rutted against a pert backside.

"Derek." Stiles whined again, this time keeping his voice lower, though it hitched at the end getting a little higher as his neck was laved again.

"Just imagine it, you laid out all wanton on display for all to see." Derek said, his thumbs resting just inside the elastic of Stiles waistband, possessively rubbing at the taunt skin of his hips. "No, we don't want that." The black haired man said as he slowly slid the shorts down lanky legs lowering himself with them, licking a trail down Stiles' rippling spine. "No one's allowed to see you like that but me." Derek growled, nipping at pale round globes.

"Derek, please." Stiles whined; his vocabulary narrowed any time Derek had him like this, completely at his mercy.

"Quiet." Derek growled and Stiles shoved his wrist in his mouth using it to keep him from saying anything. "Good boy." The werewolf said, pleased with the obedience as he palmed the pale globes apart to look at a puckered hole all for him, still a little red and moist from their earlier activities. Leaning forward he nosed along the quirky teens cleft, breathing in the mix of their earlier sex before sweeping his tongue over the hole that began clenching and unclenching at that first touch.

Standing back up Derek slid his hands up his lightly muscled legs before resting on sharp hips. "Brace your arms against the lockers." He says into the shell of Stiles' ear, biting gently, pulling the lobe with his teeth before pulling back. Smirking as he watched hungrily as Stiles brace himself, body flushed with anticipation. Licking his lips he unhooked his button, unzipping the zipper and pulling them down just enough for his cock to spring free.

"I was watching you." Derek said as he lined his cock up with the puckered hole waiting from him. "You look so pretty flushed with excitement, cheering." He said, pressing in, Stiles groaning around the flesh of his wrist, red marks lingering where his teeth dug in. "Almost as pretty as you look spread around my cock." He growled, sheathing his length completely in the tight heat.

"You should see yourself like this." Derek said as he pulled back watching the hole tighten in protest as he pulled his length out slowly before slamming back in, pulling a muffled moan from Stiles. "Maybe next time we'll do it in front of a mirror so you can watch, would you like that?" He asked, pulling back out and slamming back in, his nails lengthening and almost breaking the pale skin but keeping a mind not to.

"I asked you a question." Derek growled as he stopped his movements, buried as far as he could get into the lacrosse players tight heat, laying his clothed chest over Stiles exposed back, cotton brushing smooth flesh.

"Yes, yes, yes." Stiles groaned out, trying to rock back against the older man but unable to with the hands holding his hips in vice-like grip. He moaned as the werewolf finally moved, receiving a nip to the shoulder at his answer.

"That's what I thought." Derek huffed in his ear, still flush against him as he rocked his hips. "You smell so good with my cock buried in you." He said, running his nose along Stiles neck, inhaling deeply before lapping at it, tongue twirling around a small mole drawing wet patterns on the salty flesh. "Like pure sex, it leaks out of you, makes me even harder." He growls, straightening his back and pulling out before slamming back in over and over, angling his hips so that Stiles was whining with each brush against his prostate.

Stiles nearly screamed as the position was changed, Derek sitting on the bench, pulling the other down with him without removing his cock, gravity impaling him impossibly deep in the lanky body. The brunet leaned back, wrapping an arm awkwardly around Derek's neck as he was lifted and pulled down again, being impaled repeatedly on a long spear that sent heat pulling in his stomach with each movement.

"You look good enough to eat." Derek told him biting at his neck and shoulder as if to prove his point, rolling his hips to pull a needy moan from the brunet. "Shush, not everyone is gone yet." The werewolf reminded him, moving his own hand over Stiles mouth to quiet him as he continued to thrust.

Derek's cock never left him as he slid to the edge of the bench, knees nearly touching the ground as he pressed the teen forward. Stiles grunted as the position was suddenly changed again, tile digging into his hands and knees, head almost hitting the lockers in front of them. The hand around his hip slipped lower, finally wrapping around his member and almost bringing tears of joy to his face as he was stroked.

"Let me cum in you?" Derek asked in his ear as he sped up the movement of his hand, tightening as he reached the tip, twisting at the base. "Let me cum in you?" The werewolf asked again, growling, as Stiles merely shook his head 'no' furiously.

Derek growled deeper, biting into the pale neck exposed to him, displeased with not getting what he wanted. He knew he could just do it if he really wanted to but he wanted Stiles to want it. Stiles moaned around the hand covering his mouth as his cum spilled hot and sticky all over the werewolf's hand. Derek pumped into him a few more times, letting his tightening ring of muscles bring him closer to the edge before pulling out and flipping the lacrosse player over.

"Open your mouth." Derek ordered, pleased when he was obeyed as he jerked himself wildly till his seed was spilling into Stiles' mouth and over his face.

"You almost got it in my eyes." Stiles complained as he came down from his high, eyes boring into the panting werewolf's hunched over him.

"Should have let me come in you." Derek told him, standing and straightening his clothes before reaching down to give Stiles a hand up.

"I hear it's gross." Stiles complained, scrunching his nose as he used his jersey to wipe at his face.

"Who told you that?" Derek asked, curiosity peaked at who Stiles could be discussing their actives with.

"Danny." Stiles said, shrugging as he searched around for his towel.

"He's never been with me." Derek told him, licking at his cheek where he'd missed a spot. "Yet." The werewolf teased laughing at the offended look that crossed the brunets face as he walked towards the door.

"You had better be joking!" Stiles called after him, laughter his only reply.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 –**

**THE END**

**A/N:** Well hope you liked it.


	6. I'll Seek, You Hide

**I'll Seek, You Hide**

**Title:** I'll Seek You Hide

**Category:** Teen Wolf

**Genre:** Smut

**Ratting:** M

**Warning:** Slash m/m, Smut, Sex in the woods, knotting,

**Paring:** Derek/Stiles,

**Summary:** Derek and Stiles play hide and Seek, Derek always wins, but Stiles doesn't really lose.

**Disclaimer:** I own no one and nothing

**A/N:**_ I started this forever ago, but I only now got around to finishing this, there are a bunch of other half written thing that I need to finish and post during the week I have off from classes. Hopefully I'll be posting lots and lots in the near future. _

This is un-betaed.

**I'll Seek, You Hide**

This isn't the first time Derek has talked him into this and he doubts it will be the last time. The werewolf had an uncanny way of convincing people to do what he wanted. Stiles thinks it might have something to do with all those sharp teeth that come out while he's threatening said people. Though Derek hadn't resorted to threatening him this time, just badgered and poked and prodded in a very Stiles way until the brunet had given in.

As a result Stiles is in the middle of the woods hunched down behind a half fallen tree trying to control his breathing from the harsh breaths that are sure to give him away. His clothes are dirty covered in dead leaves and mud, a few tars litter them from multiple falls and his palms are scraped from trying not to face plant. He's cold and aching and all he wants to do is go home take a shower and get into bed but that's not going to happen any time soon.

Before Derek had come along it had been years since he'd played hide and seek. Alright only like a years and a half since him and Scott had given up the child's game but that is what you do when the power goes out mid epic marathon of Halo and you have no social life at two in the morning. It had never been so taxing though, or so drawn out, he'd never had to run into the woods in an effort to hide from Scott.

Derek wasn't human though and that put a whole new spin on the game. The werewolf could smell him, hear him, and Stiles suspected at times read his mind but he had yet to prove that. It was hard work trying to hid from a werewolf and though they had played this game many times over the last several months Stiles had not gotten any better at it much to Derek's annoyance.

Stiles tried to stop his breathing all together as he thought he heard a twig snap close by but no noise fallowed it and it hurt to hold his breath for long and so he went about breathing again. Stiles enjoyed the game to an extent or well enjoyed that Derek enjoyed it so much. The werewolf was like an excited puppy whenever Stiles agreed to hide for him.

Stiles gasped audibly when the werewolf in alpha form jumped in front of him. Stiles made to flea but Derek shifted back before he could escape arms reach and shoved him back against the tree. Derek grinned teeth still sharp and eyes shining red as he looked at his prey. "Found you." Derek announced voice hardly above a growl.

Stiles would have made a sarcastic remark, really he would have because Derek is a werewolf and he's human and it makes this game wholly unfair. Don't even get him started on the parallels to red riding hood, that just made Derek growl. All he can get out though is a stuttered of "Yeah you did." As Derek presses against him fully naked and obviously hard and starts licking and nipping at his neck just this side of painful.

The mud and leaves from Stiles cloths leave dirty marks a cross Derek's to clean skin as he rubs against the younger man. Stiles huffs in annoyance as Derek rips the shirt he was wearing to get to pale skin, the werewolf just sucks the noise in as he licks into a moist mouth hands pawing at the revealed skin. Derek isn't satisfied with the amount of skin exposed and makes short work of Stiles pants putting him on the receiving end of another huff and an annoyed look as the zipper breaks and the button pops off.

Stiles quickly loses his annoyance as Derek drops to his knees nose pressed into the curls there breathing deeply as his cheek rubbing against a ridged cock. Stiles sucked air between his teeth as the werewolf pulled back and licked up his length before sucking him down till his nose was pressed in those curls again.

Stiles is unable to focus on anything other than the werewolf's lips around his cock so he's surprised when a slick finger presses into him, except not so much because this is how the game always ends. He's running his fingers through thick black hair, nails scratching along Derek's scalp leaving red lines that quickly heal. Stiles would deny the sounds he's making and die of embarrassment if anyone ever heard but at the moment he doesn't much care as Derek works him open and sucks him down.

Derek is all growls and glowing eyes as he pulls his mouth and hands away from places Stiles would really rather have them stay. The werewolf wastes no time manhandling Stiles until he's bent over the fallen tree trunk the bark biting into the soft flesh of his belly. Stiles moaning lewdly as Derek presses into him, using his clawed hands to hold the squirming body still.

"D-d-derek" Stiles stuttered out, half moaned as Derek began moving. The werewolf just growled and continues thrusting, one hand on the humans hip the other on his shoulder keeping him firmly in place.

Stiles hands scrabble for purchase, but only end in leaving little scratches a crossed his palms. The blood has Derek growling and stopping momentarily. Still buried balls deep he grabs the fluttering hands and pulls them so that they are both crocked behind Stiles back caught in one of his the other going back to a sharp him as he begins moving.

Stiles groans loudly the awkward angle and burn of his arms doing nothing to dampen his arousal. Derek huffs against his neck the hot air brushing past his ear as his pace quickens to a punishing pace. Stiles cock hasn't been touched, hips just far enough from the trunk not to scrape sensitive skin. He's leaking though body already begging to feel tight, the jerking of his hips as Derek takes him sending the pearly white liquid splashing against the bark and forest floor as he seizes up.

Derek growls loudly vibrating through Stiles even in the haze of orgasm and sending the nearby animals scattering. He presses down fully on Stiles hands gripping hard enough he can hear the bones in the humans wrist start to grind and has to quickly move his hands to the tree as he whines in discomfort. Claws slide out and into the bark of the tree like butter and then he's coming and his knott is swelling inside of Stiles who's once again whining in discomfort but also rocking back tiredly.

"Do you have to do that when we're in the woods?" Stiles asks still whining and wriggling at the uncomfortable stretch. "Someone is going to see eventually." Stiles complains because really sex in the woods is bad enough, being knotted is just asking someone to find them naked and tied together. Derek just huffs along his ear again as expected and nipped at the pale throat pulling a moan from the human.

"Seriously th-" Stiles is cut off by hand covering his mouth and now he's the one huffing in annoyance. Derek noses at his neck ignoring the tongue now lapping at his palm in an effort to get him to remove it, Stiles should really just give up because really the wolf loves it. They stay like that for a long while, Stiles eventually does give up sleepy, the body pressed against his back keeping him warm during this chill season.

The swelling finally goes down and Derek is able to pull free, with a groan coming from Stiles as he does. He growls as his seed begins leaking from the stretched whole moving to press it back in only to have his hands batted away. "No bad dog." Stiles says lethargically his tone laughing as he smiles at Derek who growls again annoyed at being denied. "You can be all weirdly overbearing about keeping me full of you cum once were back at the house and in the heat so I don't begin losing limbs." He says as stern as possible when a yawn cracks his jaw and his body starts to shiver. Stiles isn't sure what it is, this obsession of Derek's, he thinks it could be some breeding instinct from the wolf side but he hasn't been able to get anything more than a growl in reply.

Derek doesn't reply but scoops Stiles up into his arm, ignoring the clothes he'd ripped leaving them laying on the forest floor. Stiles would complain about that except this is normal and Derek will collect them latter. Instead Stiles just relaxes into the alphas grip resting his head on a broad naked shoulder and lets the werewolf take them home. He won't admit it aloud, because then he wouldn't be able to use this to his advantage but he really doesn't mind when Derek want to play hide and seek.

END

A/N: Hope you all liked it, let me know what you think.


	7. Jealousy It's A Thing

**Jealousy it's A Thing**

**Title:** Jealousy it's A Thing

**Category:** Teen Wolf

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Humor

**Rating:** R M

**Warning: **Slash m/m, jealousy, werewolves are possessive, smut, frontage

**Paring:** Derek/Stiles. **(This is the main pairing and end game)**

**Hints of:** Allison/Stiles, Scott/Stiles/Allison, Scott/Stiles, Erica/Stiles, Isaac/Stiles, Danny/Stiles, Danny/Scott, Lydia/Stiles, Jackson/Allison, Jackson/Scott, Jackson/Stiles

**Summary: **Teenwolfkink prompt: So we've seen that Scott and Allison use Stiles like a human instant messenger, I'd love a fic where a member of the pack/or Lydia overhears Stiles saying 'I love you' to Scott or Allison and getting jealous. Partial to Derek/Stiles or Lydia/Stiles but MAN can I get behind Erica, Isaac or Boyd!

Basically the gist is: Allison and Scott start paying a lot of attention to Stiles, people start noticing, and none of them manage to not be jealous. Derek has the biggest issue with it.

**Disclaimer:** I own no one.

**A/N:** _I've had this sitting on a list of prompts I want to fill, and when I started writing a little for of it the other night I couldn't stop so this happened. There is no actual time farm for this and it kind of skews things a tiny bit but it just supposed to be cute so it doesn't matter._

**Jealousy it's A Thing**

Erica is sitting outside during lunch, the cafeteria smells like too much and the sound of so many people talking at once could be overwhelming. Stiles comes banging out of the side door near her table, and makes a beeline for where Allison is seated alone at a table not too far from her. She tries to ignore them really, they are of no concern to her now that she is a badass werewolf but she can't help but over hear snips of words and sometimes sentences. One fraise sticks out, makes her growl, the change threatening to overtake.

"I love you." Stiles tells the hunter with a big smile and Erica has to flee of into the nearby woods or risk being found out when she ripped Allison's head clear of her shoulders. She releases her anger out there in the woods claws slashing at trees, she doesn't bother going back to class.

-0-0-

Boyd is just leaving the bathroom when Scott and Stiles walk by talking, he pauses just outside the door to listen out of curiosity. He could never figure out why they were such close friends for all these years. He's always wanted Stiles to be his friend, to come and sit with him instead of Scott. Sure Stiles had always been friendly with him, but not like he was with Scott. That's part of the reason Boyd accepted the bite aside from his ailments, he'd wanted to be like Scott.

"I'm feeling really attracted to you right now, do you maybe wana try making out?" Stiles ask, and Boyd can hear his heart, knows he's serious. He feels both angry and happy as Scott blows him off like it's a big joke, just laughs as he walks away. He wouldn't have just blown off Stiles affections like that, but he was glad Scott did because he did not want to see them making out.

He didn't care for the fact that Stiles just let it slide like it really had been completely a joke. Scott was supposed to be able to pick up on these things he was either the world's worst werewolf or he was being purposefully obtuse. It made Boyd angry just thinking about the latter. He went in the opposite direction as they left eyes flashing as he hears Stiles say I love you to Scott.

-0-0-

Danny's always been a little suspicious that Stiles wasn't quite straight despite his epic crush on Lydia that everyone knew about Lydia included. Over the past few months he'd begun to suspect that Scott wasn't that straight either. Until recently he'd never given much thought to their friendship and how they acted around each other.

Their friendship was pretty normal at least it had been, the last few days something seems different. Stiles was always touching before without thought to how it might be perceived, it was never anything just him unthinkingly leaving his hand long than necessary or sudden hugging. Scott wasn't as forth coming with the touching though he never shied away from Stiles' affections. Lately however, Scott was always touching Stiles there seemed hardly a moment where he wasn't touching his friend.

Even right now they are naked showering next to each other and Stiles is talking animatedly. Something he says has Scott laughing hard and putting a hand on Stiles arm as he bends slightly. Danny feels a little silly that the voice in his head is screaming '_GAAAY!_' but they don't stop touching after that. There are pauses between touches where they soap up but this is not proper shower etiquette, and how does no one else see what's going on.

They're leaving the showers towels wrapped loosely around their hips when Scott says something that has Stiles pausing to look at him like he's stupid. It's not an uncommon look for him, after a moment he just shakes his head a big smile pulling at his lips. "You're lucky I love you." Stiles says clapping Scott on the back as they had towards their lockers both smiling.

He's not attracted to Stiles, really he isn't, Stiles is not his type and he's annoying. So the jealous he's feeling is not for him, it just isn't. It's for Scott. Scott might not be the brightest but he looks good without a shirt on and Danny can appreciate that. His eyes do not linger on Stiles less muscle chest, they don't.

-0-0-

Isaac is late leaving lacrosse practice when he see it and he doesn't like it not one bit. Stiles is standing between Allison and Scott looking at his jeep with dejection in his eyes, Isaac can see someone has taken the time to key it. They both have an arm around him, Scotts slung over his shoulder and Alison's around his waist fingers curving over Stiles hip. In unison they both leaned in and pressed their lips against Stiles cheeks, in Isaacs's opinion far too close to his mouth on both sides. Their other arms come up and wrap around him boxing him in and Stiles flushes a smile tugging at his lips.

"Awe you guys I love you, I feel so loved right now." Stiles tells them both hands fluttering and finally resting on one of Scott and one of Allison's arms. They stop kissing his cheek but they don't let him go heads pressed together still hugging.

Isaac feels jealousy pulling in his gut, he doesn't want them touching Stiles in that way. When he'd told Stiles about his affection for Lydia he'd been lying, it had always been Stiles. He punches the wall closest to him brick crumpling under his fist before leaving a foul mood filling him.

-0-0-

"Why are the three of you moping around, its irritating." Derek growls because he's had enough. As soon the three betas had shown up in the abandoned train station they had gone to separate corners and began sulking. Their scents smelled sour a mix or anger, sadness, and jealousy wrapping around them.

"I am not moping." Erica practically hisses her eyes going gold as she glares at him claws sinking into the couch she was perched on. "I don't care if he loves her."

"Clearly." Derek says with an eyes roll unimpressed. He's only slightly interested in what she'd just said, he doesn't want to get involved in her love affairs unless he needs her to seduce someone.

"Who?" Isaac asks perking up at the idea of someone else not getting what they want, at commiserating over jealousy.

"Stiles he can't love Allison." She bit out like the words left a foul taste in her mouth.

"Stiles doesn't love Allison." Boyd tells her with an eyes roll. "He loves Scott." He says his own anger rising up again.

"No he loves them both, and there is definitely something going on there." Isaac interjects and that's all it takes for the three of them to start full on squabbling. Derek doesn't try and stop them just stands there stiff and listening to their reasons of why the others are wrong and why they are right.

Derek feels anger welling up as he listens, each story of declarations of love and touching makes him feel rage. He has to fight the urge to shift and track Stiles down right then and there, to rip him away from Scott or Allison or both. He doesn't like the thought of this, of Stiles loving either of them, had never liked the thought of Stiles adoration of Lydia.

This rubs his wolf the wrong way hackles rising with great distaste for this turn of events. No one wanted Stiles, at least that's what he'd thought, he didn't have to make a move anytime soon because no one was encroaching on his territory. Apparently he was wrong because Scott and Allison were doing just that and apparently his betas wanted Stiles as part of their territory as well.

It's an effort to restrain the wolf, to keep from showing his betas without words that Stiles is off limits in a violent matter. He's going to have to go show Stiles that he belongs to him, that no one else can have him, for both his sanity and the safety of everyone.

-0-0-

Lydia is out with some random senior she hadn't bothered to remember the name of when she spots them a crossed the room and instantly she feels unease. She puts on her best holier-than-thou face and drags her date over to them. Its Allison and Stiles sans Scott sitting entirely to close for it to simply be platonic and if she hadn't already been suspicious then she would be now. Allison had been far too happy for having broken up with Scott, at first she'd thought they were just secretly dating but now she thinks maybe something else is going on.

"Allison, what are you doing here?" Lydia asks with a tight smile not even acknowledging Stiles or introducing her date.

"Oh Lydia." Allison says with surprise as she blinks up at her friend. "We're just having dinner and studying for chemistry." Allison says placing her hand on Stiles shoulder like Lydia wouldn't know who she was talking about. Lydia's eyes hone in on the hand as it stays there doesn't move. Stiles had glanced at her when she'd come over, made an aborted attempt to say hello but now he was look at a book ignoring her.

"I'm on a date." Lydia says waving her hand in whats-his name's direction waiting for a reaction from Stiles and feeling irrationally angry when she doesn't receive one. "Well, we have to go order." She says with a huff tugging her date off to the other side of the restaurant choosing a chair facing Stiles and Allison.

She watches them as they eat and talk animatedly still far to close, ironing her date for the most part who doesn't seem to notice. They touch too much, far friendly than just study buddies. When they are leaving they're still touching. "I love you." Stiles tells Allison as they are leaving on arm wrapped around her shoulder, and Lydia can't help it as she feel jealousy curl up her throat trying to choke her.

-0-0-

Jackson is just leaving a store when he sees the oddest thing, Allison and Stiles arms wrapped around one another walking down the street. They're overly chummy, heads pressed together as they talk and then he sees Scott running down the street to them. He expects Stiles and Allison to detangle but instead Scott just wrapped his arms around the both of them as he says hello.

Scott kisses Allison on the lips and for a minute Jackson thinks he's about to do the same to Stiles but he just bumps their foreheads together and they smile widely at each other. "Love you too." Stiles tells him just a hint of cheekiness as he leans his head back against Allison's. It seems to intimate for just friends and Jackson can't tear his eyes away. Scott moves to take up Allison's free side his arm overlapping with Stiles as they all three go back to walking down the street.

It all seems so wrong to Jackson, this isn't how things are supposed to be. Jackson is feeling jealous and he can't figure out who he's jealous of in this this weird triangle they have going on and he doesn't like it one bit.

-0-0-

When Derek gets to Stiles house he isn't surprised the sheriff isn't there with the recent murders he's working more hours. It's late so Stiles is home, he can hear the humans low breathing and steady heart beat indicating sleep. He's done this so many times, sneak in through Stiles bedroom window but this time it's different like there's an electric charge in the air.

Stiles turns slightly lips smacking as Derek enters the room but he doesn't wake. The only light in the room is from the street lamp a crossed the street and the glow of the alarm clock casting a blue hue through the room. Stiles is in a tangle of sheets, bear of any clothing most of his body turned towards the far wall.

Derek takes a moment to examine him eyes hungrily taking in all that pale flesh on display. Stripping off his jacket he hangs it on the half opened closet door before approaching the bed. The closer he get the more he picks up on Allison and Scotts scents clinging to Stiles like they belong there. He growls low sliding on to the bed and pressing his chest to Stiles back the rest of his body moving to encompasses as much of the human as possible.

Stiles startles awake limbs trying to flail but Derek's vice like grip keeps him from doing little more than twitching. His heart skyrocketed, skittering oddly here and there, pulse pounding. Derek is shushing him snuffling against his neck where his blood is pounding and he smells more like Stiles than Scott and Allison and that's a step in the right direction.

"De-Derek?" Stiles practically squeaks trying to pull away and literally going nowhere. "What are yoooo oh, oh." Stiles goes long on the _you_ as teeth scrape just under his jaw fallowed by a hot tongue.

"Derek what are you doing?" Stiles manages to croak after a minute, mouth to dry his tongue can't work enough spit up to keep it soothed. Derek bites at his neck again hands touching all of his exposed flesh and it's not like Stiles hadn't secretly had fantasies just like this so it's not his fault when his cock goes hard. Stiles blushed his face heating but then Derek is moving him and suddenly there are tongues in his mouth, plural, as in not just his own.

Derek can smell Stiles arousal and his own their scents mingling and chasing away any other scents. He lets out a growl when Stiles moans his scent bursting stronger and then Derek is moving them so he can claim that pale pink mouth. He kisses like a man on a mission, which he is, needs to thoroughly mark his territory, claim Stiles so that everyone else knows.

Stiles is gasping when Derek pulls back and trails his mouth down a taunt neck teeth scraping at skin again. "Derek, Derek." Stiles tries to reign in the werewolves attention, but he just growls, likes the sound of his name coming from the human. "Seriously what is going on?" Stiles asks and this is so backwards because he's the one that gets answers, not the continuous question asker.

"They can't have you." Derek growls lips against his ear and arms like steel wrapped around him unwilling to release, not that Stiles wants them too.

"Wha- What are you talking about?" Stiles asks bewildered at the attention and closeness. "Who are these _they_? No one wants me." Stiles says self-deprecating with a halfhearted laugh. Derek growls again this time louder like a warning as teeth nipped at Stiles neck causing him to gasp his body arching involuntarily against the werewolf's body. Derek snuffled at his neck, licking to sooth the skin he'd just nipped pleased with the reaction he receives.

"Scott, Alison, Lydia, the pack." Derek says voice low as he scrapes his fangs against Stiles neck raising blood to the surface and causing the humans breathing to stutter.

"They don't want me." Stiles says shaking his head with a breathless laugh that Derek swallows when he surges up and claims his mouth again. Stiles can't seem to suck in enough air, isn't sure he ever will be able to again as Derek pulls back. Derek moves low and just rubs his face and hands against all of Stiles exposed skin ignoring the part that is essentially crying for attention.

"They can't have you." Derek growls again manhandling Stiles so they are back how they began with Stiles on his side back pressed against a firm chest.

"They don-" Stiles starts again only to be cut off by his own moan as Derek simultaneously bites at his neck and slips a hand down his pants wrapping around his cock.

"They." The hand around his cock moves to the head and back down. "Can't" There are teeth at his neck again just barely scraping not hard enough to draw blood but just enough to add a small edge of pain to his pleasure. "Have." Derek's free hand is moving against Stiles backside doing something that his hazy mind can't comprehend. "You." The hand on his cock twists near the head and he arching into that fist. "You're." Derek's pulling him back more firmly against his chest and he can feel the press of a cock, hot and throbbing slide against his cheeks. "Mine." The cock moves to slide between his closed legs and then Derek is practically fucking his mouth with his tongue.

Derek growls breaking the kiss and burying his head in Stiles neck. He wants to take the human right now, to press him down into the mattress and shove his cock in till he's buried deep and the seams all look the same. That isn't for tonight though, he's just staking his claim, they can work up to that latter when everything isn't all new, when Stiles knows what this all means.

Derek's jacking Stiles cock at a fast pace, as he rocks his hips in time Stiles legs pressed tightly together around his own aching erection. The head of Derek's cock is pressing against Stiles balls slick pre-come running against the sensitive flesh and bringing both of them closer to the edge. The werewolf uses his free hand to wrap around Stiles neck and tilt his head back, nose pressed to his pulse point.

"You're mine Stiles." He says again into soft flesh eyes flashing red as Stiles moans helplessly. "Say it." Derek demands, needs to hear Stiles acknowledge his claim, needs to know that Stiles knows who he belongs to. "Say it for me Stiles." He demands again hips rocking faster and hand pumping in time.

"Yours." Stiles moans out and fangs are at his neck again and he's coming, his body tries to arch away but Derek holds him still pumping him through his orgasm. Hips moving faster, it's not long before Derek is coming as well his cum hot against Stiles sensitive flesh.

They both lay there heavily panting for a long time before Derek is moving and getting up. Stiles grabs at his wrist worry in his eyes that Derek is leaving. Derek pulls the hand from his wrist scraps teeth against the sedative flesh of Stiles palm smiling at the moan he received and places a kiss there. Derek's pants are hanging open coming starting to crust where it had hit and he just shucks them off letting them land in a heap on the floor.

He grabs a wet wash cloth from the bathroom cleaning himself and then going back to clean up Stiles. He's gone hardly a minute but by the time he is back Stiles eyes are already half closed. Derek cleans him up tossing the cloth to the side and slides into the bed next to him arranging Stiles the way he wants as he curls around him.

"Mine." Derek growls contently against Stiles hair and the human rubs his face against his chest.

"Yours." Stiles assures because this may have happened suddenly but he'd wanted this for months.

-0-0-

"I don't know what brought this on but we are so doing it again, a lot." Stiles says smiling brightly at Derek the next morning. Stiles kisses him on the cheek before disappearing into the bathroom to get ready for school. Derek smirks up at the ceiling feeling extremely pleased with himself because they were definitely going to repeat last night and much, much more. "Are you just going to gloat to the ceiling all morning or are you going to join me in the shower?" Stiles asks as he pops his head out of the bathroom waggling his eyebrows suggestively before disappearing behind the door again.

Derek jumps up growling as he fallows Stiles.

-0-0-

"Is that the Camaro?" Erica asked her head tilting to the side as she sees the sleek black car pull up in front of the school.

"Yes." Boyd confirms as he also turns to look.

"Is that Stiles in the front seat?" Isaac asks confused.

"OMG what is Derek doing?" Erica asks as she watches Stiles move to get out only be pulled back for a kiss.

"This is not happening." Isaac says shaking his head in the negative; nope he is hallucinating that had to be the answer. Rubbing at his eyes Isaac is not pleased to see the scene is not just in his imagination.

"Stiles can't be gay." Erica says equally in denial. "He just can't be." She says firmly just a touch of a growl in her voice.

"I think this is a good thing." Boyd says with a smile, because this was sure to give Scott less of Stiles' time. Both Erica and Isaac give him disbelieving looks that Body shrugs at. "They'll be good together." He says confident, both the betas by his side give him scathing looks before heading into the school.

-0-0-

"I thought the plan was to get Lydia and Stiles together." Scott says looking disturbed as he watches the Camaro pull up and Stiles move to get out, he doesn't make it far before he is being pulled back and Derek is trying to eat his face. Scott is going to be sick, this is not what he'd signed up for in the make Lydia jealous plan that Allison had concocted. Allison looks ecstatic with herself eyes locked on the pair and Scott crinkles his nose as he can smell her arousal.

"The plan was just to get Stiles together with someone." Allison said with a shrug eyes still not moving. "I didn't really think Derek would fall for the bait but just look at them." She's practically giddy. "I really thought Isaac or Erica would be the one to go after him, but this is so much better." She says grinning.

Sometimes Scott is really concerned about their relationship because sometimes she is scary but then Allison is leaning over and kissing him not bothering to hide it. He'd be concerned about that but she smells like sex and he's a hormonal werewolf teenager so he isn't. He can contemplate the new horror his girlfriend brought into his life and how much she clearly enjoys it latter, when she isn't pressing against him.

Stiles finally manages to break free from Derek and with a final wave to the werewolf he heads their way smiling brightly as he throws his arms around them. Scott scrunches up his nose and is instantly pulling free from his friends hold. "Dude!" Scott whines. "You smell like Derek." He complaines walking away.

"Hey! You always smell like Allison." Stiles tells his back. "You don't hear me complaining."

"That is not the same!" Scott yells back before disappearing into the building, as Allison laughs her arm hooking behind Stiles back.

"He'll get used to it." She assures him with a smile.

"He's gona have to." Stiles told Allison with a shrug as she pulls him into the school asking him for all sorts of sordid details.

END

A/N: Hope you like it, let me know what you think. Please read and review.


End file.
